


Taking One Step At A Time:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Not Gonna Wait Anymore Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Breakfast, Character Death, Coffee, Consensual, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e10 Pio Ke Kukui Po'ele Ka Hale (When the Light Goes Out the House is Dark), Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Grief/Mourning, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Post-Episode: s09e10 Pio Ke Kukui Po'ele Ka Hale (When the Light Goes Out the House is Dark), Rating: M, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Catherine are there for Steve, when they come home, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of the series!!!!*





	Taking One Step At A Time:

*Summary: Danny & Catherine are there for Steve, when they come home, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of the series!!!!*

 

Lieutenant Catherine Rollins was surprised that she was the first one up that particular morning, She went to make coffee for her fiancé, Commander Steve McGarrett, & their friend, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, who stayed with them, after their mission.

 

“Morning, How did you sleep ?”, Danny asked, as the blond came into the room. He smiled, cause he was glad that the former naval beauty was back for good, & his best friend is getting married to her, just like he always dreamed of doing.

 

“I am doing just fine, Danny, I am just glad that I am home, & I get to be with Steve, & finally have my life back”, as she hands him his cup of coffee. The Blond nodded in understanding, & said, “You guys are due for happiness”, as he took a sip.

 

They talked for awhile, til Steve came down, & made himself some coffee. “How are you doing this morning, Baby ?”, as he greeted her with a kiss. He sat down with her, & said, “Morning, Danno”, He smiled, as he looked at his partner, & best friend.

 

“Hey, Babe, It’s nice to see you back to your normal life”, Danny smiled back at him, as he served them all breakfast. It was a perfect way to spend the morning, & just chilled for awhile, & have fun. Catherine said with a smile, “It just feels so great, & like old times”, as she looks at the two men.

 

“I am taking it one step at a time”, The Five-O Commander said, as he took a bite of his toast, & Catherine & Danny praised him for that. “Joe wanted me to be happy, I owe it to him”, & they went on their breakfast, & to plan out their day.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
